Neo Ranga (2003)
Neo Ranga is an anime television series produced by Pierrot. It aired in Japan between April 6, 1998 and September 28, 1999, consisting of 48 episodes. The series was released in North America by ADV Films between March 4, 2003 and December 9, 2003. English Vocal Cast 'Main Cast' *Kaytha Coker - Minami Shimabara *Kelli Cousins - Ushio Shimabara *Kira Vincent Davis - Yuuhi Shimabara 'Secondary Cast' *Cynthia Martinez - Laburey *Jason Douglas - Kurogane *Jay Hickman - Kazuo Fujiwara *Kevin Corn - Joel *Mike MacRae - Haseoka *Monica Rial - Mei Omori 'Minor Cast' *Allison L. Sumrall - Hiromi Andou, Kaori, Ryoko *Andy McAvin - Kanzaki, Nitani, Prime Minister (ep7) *Carl Wormley - Masked Man *Chris Patton - Agalu-Agalu (ep26), Asao, Drug Dealer (ep14), Ichiki, Superior Officer (ep21), Vandal in White Suit (ep27) *Christine Auten - Chisaki, Murder Suspect (ep38), Sadako *Cynthia Ann Feaster - Ms. Ichijou (eps40-45), Shoko *Dan Sessions - Old Politician *donaldo - Dying Author (ep21), Gangster Camry (ep12), Nishikawa (ep31), Senator Mole (ep12) *Greg Ayres - Tsubasa Sasai *Greg Dean - Bank Manager (ep12), Commander, Mayor Kedoin (eps15-16), Police Officer (ep11), Rano the Elder (eps2-13) *Heather LeMaster - Garu the Elder, Honami (eps13-45), Nakada Reporter, Principal Kaga (ep20), Yoshino Sasai *Hilary Haag - Make-up Girl (ep32), Mizuki *Illich Guardiola - Tsunehira *Jason Douglas - Internal Affairs Man *Jay Hickman - Eichirou Kita, Kimoru (ep12) *Jessica Boone - Aya, Elina *Jody Ferdig - Honami (eps4-7) *John Gremillion - Daikichi (ep31), Fujizaki, Kageyama the Reporter, Mr. Asaoka, Unbo the Elder *John Swasey - Commander (ep24), Junichi Andou, Kento, Mayor Kedoin (eps17-18), Rano the Elder (eps22-48), Weather Man (ep29), Yamazaki *Luci Christian - Takako Kedoin, Tokimi *Marcy Rae - Haruhiro Andou *Matt Kelley - Gorou, Head of Council (ep15), Hospital Chief (ep21), Mr. Okawa *Melanie Taylor - Ms. Ichijou (eps5-7) *Mike Vance - Governor Akiyama, Nakamaru, Senator Chikamatsu *Mike Yantosca - Kamizuru, Tanaka *Monica Rial - Saki (ep13) *Nomed Kaerf - Jirou Niimura, Masaru Shimabara *Phil Ross - Uncle Tatsuji (ep17) *Randy Sparks - Commander Niimura, Samuel J. Tojo, Senator Sasai *Rick Burford - Takesue *Rob Mungle - Choukichi (ep31), Voice in Tsubasa's Head (ep28), Taneoka *Shawn Taylor - Nayelu *Shelley Calene-Black - Murder Suspect (ep37) *Steve Garris - Narrator *Ted Pfister - Tribal Chief (ep2) *Tiffany Grant - Masked Woman (ep17), Tomoko Chikamatsu (ep20) *Vic Mignogna - CEO at the Shrine (ep21), Takuya Kimuro *Vicki Barosh - Aunt Yoshie (ep17) 'Additional Voices' *Christine Auten *Greg Ayres *Jessica Boone *Rick Burford *Shelley Calene-Black *Luther Chakurian *Fumiko Chino *Luci Christian *Joe Congdon *Kevin Corn *donaldo *Kira Vincent Davis *Greg Dean *Jason Douglas *Cynthia Ann Feaster *Jody Ferdig *Joey Goubeaud *Tiffany Grant *John Gremillion *Illich Guardiola *Hilary Haag *Ruby Halipoto *Chris Hawley *Jay Hickman *Kyle Jones *Matt Kelley *Andrew Klimko *Heather LeMaster *Cynthia Martinez *Andy McAvin *Vic Mignogna *Rob Mungle *Chris Patton *Ted Pfister *Marcy Rae *Monica Rial *Phil Ross *Max Rush *Dan Sessions *Randy Sparks *Allison L. Sumrall *John Swasey *Melanie Taylor *Mike Vance *Carl Wormley *Mike Yantosca Category:Anime Category:2003 Anime